Numbers
by blackcat9517
Summary: Our infamous Kuro Neko has a different way to express his love towards his precious 'Polka Dots'


**_Numbers _**

_By_

**blackcat9517**

**

* * *

**

"What does 4568396876552 means? It has got to have some sort of meaning to it right? The weirdest part is that I got this text message from Natsume" Mikan Sakura uttered to herself as she read the message over and over from her boyfriend "Is he playing some sort of game?"

The brunette sighed. She couldn't figure out what it meant. She asked Natsume but he told her to figure it out herself "Maybe I should ask Hotaru. She's smart so I'm quite sure she knows what this means"

The brunette skipped happily to Hotaru's lab located not far from the dorm "Hotaru" she exclaimed as the brunette knocked on the metal door

"What do you want, idiot? I'm busy here" replied the young inventor through the intercom

"Never mind then. Sorry to bother you" said Mikan in a sad tone as she turned around and that's when the door opened

Hotaru shot her best friend with the infamous 'Baka Gun' three times, causing Mikan to fall "What do you want?" she sighed

The brunette energetically got up and took out her cell phone "I was just wondering if you can tell me what this means"

The inventor stared at her best friend before grabbing the phone and read the text message. Hotaru smirked evilly "Your boyfriend was the one who sent you the text message right? Then go ask him"

"But I did and he told me to figure it out myself"

"I'm sorry, Mikan. I've got a lot to catch up and go ask Andou or Narumi sensei or somebody" with that, Hotaru shut the door right in front of Mikan's face

"Thanks, Hotaru"

The brunette then headed straight to the teachers' lounge '_I hope Narumi sensei can help me solve this stupid puzzle Natsume gave me' _Just before Mikan could enter the lounge, she bumped into Jinno-sensei

"Watch where you're going next time" warned the teacher

"I'm so sorry, Jinno sensei" Mikan apologized as she bowed a couple of times before walking pass him and into the lounge. The brunette saw her class teacher and noticed that he was busy as paper works were piled up on his desk _'Maybe I shouldn't disturb Narumi sensei. I'll just go ask Tsubasa senpai then' _she took a couple of steps back before walking out of the building

Mikan decided to take a rest under the Sakura tree since she had to run all over the place just to solve the puzzle. She proceeded towards the tree and saw her boyfriend sleeping. As usual, he had a manga covering his handsome features

Mikan slowly approached him and decided to remove the manga from his face. She walked closer and closer until she finally managed to grab the book but then, Natsume caught her wrist. The brunette squirmed "Eeep" as she could feel his warm hand gripping her wrist

"What do you think you're doing Polka dots?"

She stammered "N-Nothing"

"Hn" he let go of her wrist and continued to sleep

"Hey, Natsume"

The fire caster replied sleepily "What?"

"About that text message you sent me...." Mikan paused "Can you just please tell me what it means?"

Natsume grunted as he removed the manga off his face "I told you before, figure it out yourself. Don't tell me you're that stupid"

"I'm not stupid, you jerk!" Mikan pouted and crossed her arms

Natsume stiffened "You seem stupid to me"

"Can you please just tell me? What do I have to do to make you tell? Kiss you?"

"Hn"

As soon as heard the word 'Hn' the brunette's face had a bright shade of red and had her mouth agape as well. She was just joking about the kiss thing and she can't kiss in public "You've got to be kidding me"

"No. I'm not joking" he said in a dry tone

Mikan sighed "Can you please just tell me what it means and then I'll kiss you"

Natsume smirked "4 means I, 5 means L, 6 is O, 8 is V, 3 means E, 9 is Y, 6 is O and 8 is U. As for 76552, it means polka. Got it?"

4- 1 5-L 6-O 8-V 3- E 9-Y 6- O 8- U 76552-POLKA

"What was that again, Natsume? Five means O or something" his girlfriend replied as she was still confused but frowned as she saw him smirk "You know how bad I am with numbers"

The fire caster mentally slapped his forehead "Why are you such an idiot? It means I love you, polka" he smirked once more as he saw her face getting redder and redder. He took the chance to give her a kiss before leaving the shocked brunette

"NATSUME!!!!" the brunette screamed out loud "You should at least be a little more romantic! Don't you dare add 76552 ever again!" she then tried to catch up with her boyfriend "Use 64526 the next time you want to text something tricky like that"

* * *

**blackcat9517: Haha.... I thought about this a long time ago but eventually forgotten about it until yesterday. The idea just suddenly came back. Hope you guys enjoyed it. To those who are confused by the numbers, please check your cellphone keys. There's more than one letter for every number right? **

**I do not own Gakuen Alice **


End file.
